<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Talk by Crematosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189751">All Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis'>Crematosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony gets doused with some of Loki's potions, Steve is pretty sure Tony's sexual interest is all the result of a love potion. But they're soulmates and Tony's more than happy to prove to him that he's had feelings all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, Stuckony server spooky bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fulfills my Love Potions/Spells square for MCU Kink Bingo and Potion/Spells for Spooky Season Stuckony Server Bingo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Check,” Loki said with a smug grin.</p><p>Steve studied the board. things were looking pretty bad for him. But the game wasn’t over yet. He carefully moved his king out of the line of fire. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“And you’re not?” Loki deftly moved his knight, capturing Steve’s rook. “Strategy is your forte, is it not, Captain? And I’m sure you would rather me than he rest of your merry band of idiots.”</p><p>He had a point. Steve had tried playing chess with both Clint and Bucky and it had been a disaster each time. The two of them could sit in a sniper’s nest for hours, but they didn’t have the patience to sit through a single chess game.</p><p>Steve sighed and reached for his last pawn. “Still seems like you’re enjoying this a little too much.”</p><p>Loki’s hand hovered over the chess board and then he stopped, eyes narrowing. “Someone is disturbing my potions storeroom.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Steve glanced down the hall. He couldn’t even see Loki’s storage room from where he was sitting. It was several doors down, right across from the weapons vault.</p><p>There was the sound of breaking glass followed by, “Ow! Shit, shit, fuck!”</p><p>“Stark,” Loki said, his expression murderous. “I should have known.”</p><p>Steve followed as Loki stormed down the hall. After all, someone had to to keep Loki from killing Tony.</p><p>Loki yanked open the door to the storeroom.</p><p>Tony was sitting on the floor, a few empty vials scattered around him. “I can explain,” he said. He scrambled to his feet, slipping and falling back into a puddle of dark liquid. A cloud of glittering purple dust rose into the air.</p><p>Loki’s eyes went wide. “Stand back, Captain,” he ordered. “This could be deadly.”</p><p>Steve dutifully took a step back and watched as Loki worked his magic, a green mist settling over the purple dust. At last, Loki dropped his hands. “I’ve neutralized any lingering affects,” he said. “Now we shall see just what damage has been done.”</p><p>Steve carefully stepped into the storeroom, mindful of the broken glass. “Hey, Tony. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Cap. Never better. ” Tony beamed up at him, a glazed look in his eyes. Pink slime dripped from his hair.</p><p>“I think one of the bottles fell on his head,” Steve said. “He might have a concussion.”</p><p>Loki waved a hand dismissively. “That pales in comparison to what might have been done. Do you know how powerful some of these potions are? I’ve made potions that could disintegrate a bilgesnipe on contact.”</p><p>“Well, definitely not disintegrated,” Tony said cheerfully. “So I think we’re all good.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is not good,” Loki said. He stared at the shattered remains of one of the bottles. “I’ll have my brother take you to a containment room immediately until it all wears off.”</p><p>“Why? What’s wrong with Tony?”</p><p>“I’ll explain later.”</p><p>“No, you’ll explain now,” Steve said sternly.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s a waste of valuable time, but very well. This idiot combined several potions when he broke them. The first improves focus, the second lowers inhibitions, and the third heightens romantic feelings for a soulmate or one true love as your Midgardian movies seem to call it.  The cumulative effect of all these will be that he will be able to focus on nothing but his soulmate. And with lowered inhibitions, he’s even less likely to behave in a socially appropriate manner.”</p><p>Tony’s face went white. “So even if he tells me he’s totally uninterested, I might jump him anyway.”</p><p>“That is a distinct possibility, yes.”</p><p>Tony shuddered. “I should definitely be restrained for a few hours then. Maybe Steve can tie me up and have his way with me. I wouldn’t mind choking on that thick cock of his. Shit.” He clamped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Steve blinked. “Me? I’m your soulmate?”</p><p>“Yes, you,” Loki snapped. “I see Stark isn’t the only idiot in this place. You two really are made for each other.”</p><p>“So, this is super awkward,” Tony said. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s leg and slid himself across the floor. “But this is the perfect angle to see the outline of your dick in your sweats and I really want to suck that thing. So if this isn’t what you want, you really need to send me off to the Hulk-proof suite for a few hours because I don’t know how much longer I can control myself.”</p><p>Steve extended a hand and helped pull Tony to his feet. “You’re not going to need the containment room. I think we can figure things out for ourselves.”</p><p>Tony’s smile was blinding. “Hell yes. Have I ever told you just how much I love you?”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “No, but I’m sure I’m going to hear all about it real soon.” It was kind of charming in a way. Tony didn’t have much of a filter to begin with, but he would probably be embarrassed by any sappiness when it was all over.</p><p>Tony slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Let’s take this somewhere private, big guy, and I’ll tell you everything. That’s kind of weird, isn’t it? It sounds weird.”</p><p>“You’re very lucky you only knocked over the potions you did.” Steve glanced around at the hundreds of potions lined up along the shelves. “This could have been so much weirder.”</p><p>Tony nodded vigorously. “Having to fuck it out with my soulmate for a few hours isn’t exactly a hardship.”</p><p>Loki held up a finger. “There’s one more thing I must warn you about. There’s a slight chance that his penis may become barbed like a cat’s.”</p><p>Tony frowned. “Why the hell do you have a cat dick potion?”</p><p>“It’s not a cat dick potion. Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a cat transformation potion. But since there was precious little left, who knows what may result?  Perhaps cat ears, perhaps a tail, perhaps nothing at all. Just a thought before things get too complicated.”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “Well, we all knew Steve was topping anyway.”</p><p>“I don’t care how you do it as long as you do it somewhere else.” Loki made a shooing motion. “I have quite a mess to clean up already and I don’t need bodily fluids added to it.”</p><p>Tony was practically vibrating with excitement as they piled into the elevator. “Next stop, pound town.”</p><p>“Not yet. We have to take care of some business first.” Steve hit the emergency stop.</p><p>“Oh god.” Tony groaned. “I knew this was too good to be true. Fuck, I can just hear the stern ‘We never have sex with out teammates when they’re under the influence of magic potions’. Please tell me you’re not going to put me in the Hulk-proof room yourself out of some sense of duty.”</p><p>“I’m not putting you in the Hulk-proof room.”</p><p>Tony visibly relaxed.</p><p>“But we have to talk about this a little while you’re still in your right mind. Or mostly in your right mind.”</p><p>“I one hundred percent consent to any and all sex acts,” Tony said eagerly. “I’ve tried just about everything over the years and there’s not much I’m not into.”</p><p>“That’s good to know, but I’m more concerned about the emotional aspect.”</p><p>“You think I’m going to be traumatized when this is all over? Oh please. It takes a lot more than sex to traumatize me. So what if I’m a little more impulsive than usual? This thing isn’t going to suddenly give me an interest in anal if I hated it before. Which, by the way, definitely don’t hate. Nothing better than a good, deep dicking. Not that dicks are end all, be all. I’m pansexual as fuck and Pepper and I always had a good time when we were together.”</p><p>Steve felt his face burning. “Tony, I really don’t need to hear about you and Pepper.”</p><p>“Right, because that’s a weird thing to bring up with the guy you want to bone. What the fuck? I thought ‘Hell yeah, no inhibitions means I’m finally free to get up close and personal with Steve’s dick, no questions asked.’ But all I’ve been doing is blurting out the first thing that pops into my head.”</p><p>“You, uh, you’ve been thinking about this before?”</p><p>“Your dick? Of course I have. You’d have to be the straightest of straight not be the least bit curious what you’re packing under that spandex.”</p><p>Steve breathed out a shaky sigh. “So, this isn’t new. This isn’t some love potion-induced attraction.”</p><p>“Stop thinking about it like a love potion. It’s a soulmate love potion. Loki even said so. So, it’s not going to make me fall in love with the first person I see or anything like that. I mean, Loki walked in first and I’m not trying to get into his pants. Don’t get me wrong. He’s pretty sexy too. I bet he’d be down for some real kinky shit. But he’s a kind of crazy even I wouldn’t touch. Yeah, I know he’s technically a ‘good guy’ now but I don’t think it would take a lot to set him off. Oh shit, do you think he’s already planning how to murder me for smashing his potions?”</p><p>Steve snapped his fingers. “Focus, Tony.”</p><p>“You focus. I’m doing my absolute best to convince you I’m DTF and you’re…I don’t know what you’re doing. Stalling maybe?” He frowned. “Fuck, you’re not having a gay panic, are you?”</p><p>Steve sighed. “No, Tony. I’m just trying to figure out what this all means. If we put stock in your theory, we’re soulmates so we were always meant to fall in love anyway and there were already feelings between us.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “That makes sense. I’ve always fantasized about dating you.”</p><p>“Same here.”</p><p>“What? How come you never said anything?”</p><p>Steve shrugged. “You’ve never seemed like the type to keep those feelings to yourself. I’ve watched you hit on countless people within seconds of meeting them. I figured if you were interested at all, you would have said something.”</p><p>“Goddamn. We could have been doing this a long time ago. Fuck. I should have used some of my better pickup lines on you.”</p><p>“Well, why didn’t you?”</p><p>Tony scratched the back of his head. “I, er, always thought you and Bucky had some kind of thing going on.”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “Everyone always thinks that.”</p><p>“Can you blame us? You’re both ridiculously hot and you’ve got the world’s most epic bromance going on. It’s hard to believe the two of you never had a fling.”</p><p>“I mean, we fooled around a few times during the war.”</p><p>“Ha! I knew it.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “But it was never anything serious. We’ve always been friends first.”</p><p>Tony rubbed his hands together gleefully. “So you’re totally single. Excellent. I won’t have to worry about Terminator hunting me down and well, uh, terminating me. I’m totally single right now too. No significant others to speak of. So, are we both free to have sex now or what?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”</p><p>“You seem like you’re still pretty much yourself. You could have just jumped me at any time and you didn’t. I don’t know what Loki was so worried about. Maybe you didn’t spill enough for it matter or maybe it’s a really slow-acting thing. But I think you can still consent to what’s happening. So, let’s have sex.”</p><p>“Yes!” Tony said with a triumphant fist pump. “Let’s get this show on the road.” He punched the button to restart the elevator.</p><p>———————</p><p>After all the whining Tony had done, Steve had assumed Tony would pretty much jump him as soon as they made it into Steve’s bedroom. But once Steve pushed open the door, Tony immediately rushed over to the single bookcase in the corner and started lamenting about Steve’s lack of</p><p>“I distinctly remember Loki mentioning a potion to improve focus,” Steve muttered.</p><p>Tony gave him a withering look. “I am focusing,” he said. “Just because it’s not what you think I should be focusing on, doesn’t make it any less true."</p><p>“I mean, hey, if you want to criticize my reading choices instead of having sex, I’m not going to stop you.”</p><p>Steve had never seen Tony move so fast. One second he was in front of the bookshelf, and the next, he was sprawled across Steve’s bed.</p><p>“My body is ready,” Tony declared. “Have your wicked way with me, Captain.”</p><p>Steve swallowed. “Don’t people usually say that after they’re already naked?”</p><p>“Oh, good point.” Tony sat up in bed and pulled his shirt up over his head. “But I could just blow you now. I don’t have to finish getting naked for that. But you do.” He waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “If I’m getting naked, I think you should too. Give us both something to look at.”</p><p>Tony shrugged and stared wiggling out of his jeans. “My dick isn’t going to be nearly as impressive as yours, just saying. I get a little self-conscious sometimes with dudes who are as built as….ooh, no. No, we’re not talking about this. Yikes. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>“You don’t have to get undressed if you don’t want to,” Steve said gently.</p><p>“Oh, yes I do. I want to get fucked at some point.” Tony kicked off his jeans and pulled down his underwear. “Ah, that’s better. Look your fill, Steve-o. Normal, regular human abs. Normal, regular human thighs. Normal, regular human dick. I’m sure being around Buckaroo all the time, you’ve forgotten what regular, non-serum enhanced people look like.”</p><p>“Bucky isn’t the only man I’ve ever seen naked,” Steve said absently. He was more focused on how hard Tony was. The head was so red and swollen, almost purple. It looked painful.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, back it up for a second. You’ve seen another man naked.”</p><p>“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Another man besides Bucky? Who? How many? Was sex involved or were you just showering at the gym?”</p><p>“That’s personal, Tony. I don’t want to go over my history with you right now.”</p><p>Tony hung his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I keep fixating on random shit, but I promise I do really want to have sex. So I’m going to make it up to you. First, I’m going to suck your dick.” He tugged Steve closer by the belt loops and rubbed his cheek against Steve’s crotch. “I’ve gotta see if the serum did anything to the taste of your semen. You know, for science.”</p><p>“Uh….Tony, that’s, uh…”</p><p>“It’s a weird angle for a blowjob, you’re right.” He got off the bed and pushed Steve down onto it. “I’ve been told my blowjobs make some people weak in the knees so you should be sitting down anyway.” He winked at Steve and sunk into position kneeling between Steve’s legs. “I’m going to take such good care of you,” he promised.</p><p>Steve had no doubt. He trusted Tony completely at this point.</p><p>Tony unzipped Steve’s jeans and reverently pulled him out. Steve wasn’t as hard as Tony was quite yet, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. “Oh hell yes. I knew you were going to be big, but goddamn. It’s my lucky day.” Tony curled a hand around his dick, gave it two experimental pumps and then swallowed him down.</p><p>It was hard not to buck up into the heat of Tony’s mouth. Steve panted and put his hands over his thighs in an iron grip.</p><p>Tony pulled off with a wet pop. “You can pull on my hair if you want. I like it a little rough. If you’re ever in the position to return the favor, I’m weak for blowjobs with a hint of teeth.” He flashed Steve a smile.</p><p>“I’ve got super strength. I’d probably pull your hair out.”</p><p>Tony considered for a moment. “No, I don’t think I could pull off bald. Never mind.”</p><p>Steve almost arched off the bed as Tony swallowed him back down whole. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Tony threw himself into every new experience with reckless abandon. He didn’t know the meaning of taking things slow.</p><p>Tony focused on his task, his dark eyes intense as they watched Steve’s every reaction. Tony had don e this before, had done this with lots of people, probably. He knew what he was doing. But he was paying attention to make sure it would be exactly right for Steve. Every lick, every swallow, every bit of pressure was calculated specifically to make Steve feel good. It was an incredible turn-on. But as Steve’s gaze drifted lower, he realized Tony had a hand wrapped around his own erection and he was jerking it in time with his sucks.</p><p>“Jesus, Tony,” Steve said reverently. “That’s pretty damn hot.”</p><p>He felt Tony’s grin, saw the corners of his eyes crinkle with amusement.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to feel close to the edge. Tony was damn good, knew just how to take Steve apart and he quickly felt himself spiraling out of control.</p><p>“Tony, Tony…stop, I’m close.”</p><p>Tony raised a challenging eyebrow and sucked harder.</p><p>Steve came with a punched out groan. There was a warm, wet feeling against his leg and he supposed Tony must have come too, just from sucking him off.</p><p>Jesus, what a thought. </p><p>Tony licked his lips. They were spit-slick and swollen, bright cherry red.  He beamed. “So, what next?”</p><p>“Next? Tony, I don’t know if you realize this, but even I have a refractory period. The serum didn’t make that go away.”</p><p>“Oh, I know that. I just think we should figure it out now so we’ll be ready when the time comes. We should do something weird and kinky that I might be embarrassed about later. Maybe fisting. That seems kind of scary, considering how big your hands are.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Steve said, slightly horrified. “I’m not the person you should start with for fisting. I wouldn’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to hurt you, Tony.”</p><p>“You’re not going to hurt me. I trust you. But fine, we’ll stick with good old fashioned fucking.”</p><p>They had quite a bit of time to kill before either of them would be ready to go again. Tony lamented that he just wasn’t as virile as he used to be in his younger days. But that was fine with Steve. Now that Tony wasn’t so horny and impatient, they had all the time in the world to talk things out and see where their relationship really stood.</p><p>Tony spent almost an hour pointing out every interaction where he had mentioned even in an offhand way that Steve was hot or had made a joking reference to the two of them hooking up. He had even brought up all the times Natasha had teased them for fighting like an old married couple. Steve understood Tony really wanted to make it clear that he had had feelings all along, but this was overkill. And no amount of gentle persuasion could get Tony to change the subject. Even though it had been important to make sure Tony wasn’t under a love spell, Steve almost regretted bringing it up.</p><p>“Hey, I think my dick’s getting back into things,” Tony said with delight. He was already sporting a semi.</p><p>“We didn’t discuss positions.”</p><p>“No need. Lay down. We’re doing this cowboy style. Because if I’m going to ride Captain America’s dick, I’m going to ride Captain America’s dick. You know what I’m saying?”</p><p>“I don’t, but you should go for it if it’s what you want to do.” </p><p>Steve didn’t actually have any lube in his room so they had to make do with aloe vera. Even with the serum, Steve’s fair Irish skin tended to sunburn pretty easily so he stockpiled bottles when he could.</p><p>Tony didn’t believe he needed much prep, but Steve made sure to liberally coat his erection before Tony climbed into his lap.</p><p>“Take it easy,” Steve warned. “I don’t want you hurting yourself.” He steadied his hands on Tony’s hips. “Nice and slow.”</p><p>“Slow isn’t in my vocabulary,” Tony muttered. He braced his hands on either side of Steve’s thighs and carefully lowered himself down.</p><p>It was taking all of Tony’s self control to not immediately impale himself, Steve could tell. But later, he’d probably appreciate Steve making him take it easy. Who knew when they’d get called out on another Avengers mission? And Tony wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the mission if he got hurt having sex. Clint would never let him hear the end of it either.</p><p>At last Tony was fully seated. His eyelids fluttered. “Damn, that’s good. You fill me up so nicely. I really wish we had done this sooner. But we’re going to make up for lost time today. It’s sex marathon time!”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Steve?”</p><p>Steve sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders. “Yes, dearest?” He didn’t know how Tony still had so much energy after hours and hours of sex. The damn potion had better wear off soon. Steve wanted sleep some time tonight.</p><p>“Dearest? What the fuck?”</p><p>Steve sat up and kicked off the blankets. “Oh good, you’ve come back to your senses. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Sticky, mostly. Really sticky. Guess we fucked quite a few times. Did I…did I hurt you at all? I didn’t just jump you, did I?”</p><p>It hurt a little that it was some of the best sex of Steve’s life and Tony didn’t remember any of it. But he forced a warm smile. “No, Tony. I’m fine. You were actually very sweet and considerate.”</p><p>Tony wrinkled his nose. “Doesn’t sound like me at all.”</p><p>“I think you’re a much more generous lover than you like to pretend to be.”</p><p>“Eh, if you say so. I remember just flashes of what happened and I’m pretty sure I was the world’s bossiest bottom.”</p><p>“Well, once it all comes back to you, you’ll realize how it all really went down.” Steve stroked a hand down Tony’s back. “And then we should probably talk about it.”</p><p>“I think we’ve done enough talking,” Tony said. “If I remember right, you’re my soulmate. How about that? And I bet we never would have figured it out without Loki’s potions.”</p><p>“What were you doing in Loki’s storeroom anyway?”</p><p>Tony grinned. "I'd tell you, but it'll cost you a blowjob to find out."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>After all the attention Tony had showed him, it was time for Steve to return the favor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>